


Parce que avoir un tel colocataire n'est pas tousjours une nusiance

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest promt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè avere un tale compagno di stanza non è sempre una seccatura, partecipa al VI° p0rn fest di fanficitalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parce que avoir un tel colocataire n'est pas tousjours une nusiance

Lasciare Colorado Springs era stato un errore, un grave errore tattico, peccato che Hunter non se ne fosse accorto subito.  
L’unico grande, anzi enorme, problema era il suo compagno di stanza, il precedente capitano dei Warbles Sebastian Smythe. Non era la sua omosessualità a disturbarlo, Hunter si considerava un repubblicano di ampie vedute, o l’ego gigantesco dell’altro, l’accademia militare forgia il carattere ed era abituato a resistere a tutto, no, il vero problema erano i tentativi di Smythe di infilarsi nel suo letto.  
Aveva sperato di poter contare sul supporto di Mr Pussy, adeguatamente addestrato, ma era bastata una semplice pallina di gomma fatta rotolare al momento giusto e anche il suo unico alleato aveva ignominiosamente disertato.  
E ora si ritrovava con l’altro che … beh il termine tecnico era _fellatio_ ma era sicuro che Smythe avesse usato un altra parola. Pensa alle modelle di Victoria’s Secret, pensa alle conigliette di Playboy, pensa ad Amy che ti aspetta a Colorado Springs e ricorda che sei etero e che è stato un colpo basso e che … va beh, forse era bisex pensò mentre strattonava i capelli del francese che ne era sicuro si stava divertendo un mondo.  
Non strattonargli i capelli, non incitarlo, non gemere e … _oh cazzo_ , certo che ci sapeva fare pensò distrattamente mentre sentiva la bocca dell’altro su di sé.  
Maledetta la Dalton, maledetto Smythe e maledetto anche Mr Pussy che lo aveva tradito per una pallina di gomma che si sarebbe certamente rotta entro poco minuti.  
L’altro continuava i suoi movimenti e vedeva abbastanza nitidamente la testa del francese che oscillava tra le sue gambe e, no Hunter, non è una visione sexy, è solo … forse sei bisex Hunter Clarington, devi essere bsiex e … _si, si, rifallo ancora_.  
Com’era caduto in basso pensò prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito più acuto per poi sentire Smythe che intensificava i movimenti attorno al suo sesso, fregato, era fregato pensò distrattamente mentre sentiva che stava per venire.  
Pensa alle armi, alle uniformi, alla banda militare e a come suonano bene i flauti della banda, no, no quello no pensò mentre s’inarcava e non riusciva a celare il gemito di puro piacere a causa dell’orgasmo, maledetto corpo e maledette reazioni sotto stimolazioni pensò mentre boccheggiava.  
" Etero … etero un cazzo " gli parve di sentire dire a Sebastian poco prima che un rumore li distraesse: Mr Pussy aveva rotto la pallina di gomma.  
Avere Sebastian Smythe come compagno di stanza era una bella sfiga, ma forse poteva guadagnarci qualcosa pensò mentre sentiva l’altro che era andato in bagno, doveva solo rifletterci.


End file.
